Snape
" It is said that if a man is to plan revenge he should dig a grave for two persons.Namely one for himself and another for his intended victim." On tuesday the third of April in potion class I found myself wishing for revenge. The class didn't sart that badly at least not to me. There was the usual icy biting sarcasm of the potion master followed by his predictable line of insults. Naturally the non-slytherin members didn't take that very well. Big surpise there! But his hurling of insults didn't affect me that much because i had almost perfected the art of tuneing his voice out. Unfortunately my streak of good luck ran because the potion master surprised me by asking me a potion question. Did i mention that when that happened i felt like saying sugar? For i thought i had the perfect plan for making almost for sure that he wouldn't ask me any questions. The plan i was that i would pretend to be an ignorant child when it came to potion knowledge. Because i knew full well his disdain and contempt for those he called dunderheads and i hoped his self evident disgust with my purposely wrong answers would make it less likely he would ask me any questions in the future. Because i knew that he didn't tolerate incorrect answers any more than he potion accidents caused by clumsiness or rather likely intimdation caused by his sharp tongue. So of course i thought if played ignorant his behaviour would be predictable,because he is such a consistent creep most of the time. However that time round he wasn't. The funny thing is i cann't recall the question he asked me nor my response,but i could recall with merciless clarity what he said afterwards. It made me want to pin him on the top of the ceiling. Never mind the precious you must respect the teacher at all times rule that i had written down in ink in my spiral notebook. The gist of it was that my knowledge of blah was so brillant it could be summed up by any half-wit with the greatest of ease. Perhaps you are wondering by now why i pretended to be ignorant if this was the trouble i'd get. Well, my reason was that unlike hermione i didn't like to parade my knowledge of things to do with potions in front of an audience. Oh, and i didn't like to sound like i had swallowed the potion books whole.And my other reason for pretending to be ignorant was because in a magical school it always pays to pretend to know less than you actually know. I did it to make teachers and pupils alike underestimate me. Because if it was one thing i learned from my previous school was it paid to make people think one was ignorant, because when the right time came one could rip to pieces peoples smug complency about ones inner nature. I'd call it the perfect revenge for putting me within a metphorical box known as a house for blah, blah, blah. Oh, did i mention that i'd been sorted into another house prior to being in hufflepuff which was called shadowclaw. A house just as sterotyped as the house i'm in now. I hate all houses! i despise them! But ironically enough it was prfect house for me to plot my revenge because who would think a duffer would harbour desire for revenge? And i'll start it by making the potion master pay for his acidic tongue. Just he is no doudt a very intelligent person doen't mean he has to carry on acting like a tyrant and i'll see to it that i'll have my revenge soon enough. From the journal of Anne Blackstone. Fourth year hufflepuff. By BLACK SWAN